Princess, Punk, and demon
by sweet-Inukag
Summary: Kagome is a princess and a cat demon. Inuyasha and Sess are princes and dog demons. What happens when their fathers make them do tasks to see which is worthy of wedding Kagome? Naraku is doing something, but no ones what. Or how to stop him...
1. First Day of School

**Okay**, this is a rewrite of the first chapter (and then the whole story). Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the characters.

!#/1/#!

Gray-blue eyes fluttered open, they blinked the sleep out several times then slowly glanced around the room as if to assure themselves that they were indeed in the room they fell asleep in. '**This is Halloween'** by Marilyn Manson broke the silence loudly from the **iLuv** speakers.

There was a flurry of golden-tan skin and long black hair with neon blue streaks and a bundle of black, red, and gold bed sheets. A loud groan mingled with the music. Then there were another flurry of punches on the pillows. A hand shot up and reached for a cell phone.

"Mmm. What time is it?" A musical voice mumbled sleepily. The hand finally grasped a hold of the cell phone. The head turned to face it and flipped it up. She glanced long and hard at her chocolate before it struck her that if she didn't get in the shower she would be deadly late for school. The young teenager shot up out of bed and fell on the floor.

"Ahhh!!" She landed in a bundle of blankets. With a lot of struggling she finally was able to stumble out of the chaos. She glared at the sheets.

"You guys always make me so late! I need new sheets…" She grumbled to herself before looking into the mirror.

"OH MY GOD! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

There were thuds and then the door to her bedroom slammed open. Her mother stood there wild-eyed, panting, and glancing around the room worriedly.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Her mother said quickly.

Her daughter turned around slowly and looked at her mother in horror. "Mama! Look what Souta did to my face and hair!" Her mother looked at her long and hard before she burst out laughing.

"Oh, my goodness. Kagome just get into the shower and wipe it off." Her mother got strict all of a sudden. "And hurry it up. I have breakfast waiting for you and you'll be late. GO!" She went in and gave her daughter a shove.

Kagome grumbled to herself while she went into the bathroom to shower. Her little brother had marked her whole face with scribbles and little smiley faces. After that he streaked her hair purple, pink, red, and blonde. She already had waist-length black hair with blue streaks and now she had more hair colors.

'_What would my friends say? They'd probably laugh at me. Souta's been hanging out with them a little too much, I think.'_ Kagome thought to herself.

After taking a shower she went into her room and locked the door. She looked thoughtful while trying to figure out what song she should listen too. She flew through her songs looking for an interesting one.

"Hmmm. How about an old song?" She put on **'Fer Sure'** by The Medic Droid. While singing the song she looked through her closet for clothes.

She shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a tight-fitting black wife beater with a skeleanimal then she picked up a ruffled blue checkered skirt with a thick black leather stud belt that came with two chains interlacing each other. She wore her black leather boots that tied up. To top it off she straightened her hair and wore two black skeletal earrings with a silver necklace that had a heart with a dagger through it. She put on her black sex bracelets and checked herself out in the mirror.

"Now for the make-up!" She applied foundation, eyeliner, smoky gray eye shadow with a tad bit of blue, and then black lip liner with a slight gloss.

"Done!" She grabbed her skeleanimal purse and threw her **iPod** and **blue ice** **chocolate** cell phone with other female necessities in there. She ran down the stairs, grabbed her backpack and breakfast, and ran to her car.

"Bye mama!" She drove off to school.

#/1/#

'**Black & Blue'** by Bring Me the Horizon blared through the speakers. A silver head shot up and slowly opened his golden eyes. They were red shot and disorientated. He glanced around himself confused before they caught sight of the time on his **iLuv**.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late for school!" He scrambled out of bed as quickly as possible without ripping his bed sheets apart in frustration.

His bed room door slammed open. "Inuyasha, are you up yet?" A clam, emotionless, voice spoke up.

"Yeah! Yeah! Go away Sesshormau! I'm getting dressed!" The door slammed shut.

"Stupid freaking asshole." Inuyasha mumbled underneath his breath. He quickly grabbed a BMTH black t-shirt, black pants that a zillion zippers, and his favorite checkered stud belt. He ran his claws through his hair quickly before grabbing his backpack and his chucks.

"Bye dad!" He zoomed out of the door and into his Mercedes.

'**Traitors Never Play Hangmen'** by BMTH played all of a sudden. With one hand Inuyasha searched through his pockets for his cherry chocolate. He already knew who it was since he put that song specially for Kouga (hint, hint).

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"Hey, man, come and pick me up! My sister ditched me this morning."

"Where are you? At home…?"

"Yeah, Miroku here's too. He said he wanted to talk to all of us before the first day of school."

"Alright." He flipped his phone closed and threw it in the seat next to him.

A couple of minutes later Miroku sat in the front seat and Kouga sat in the back.

"Okay, so who did you hook up with this summer?" Miroku asked.

Kouga grinned. "I hooked up with Sarkua. She was a hot piece of ass! It took me a month to work her but it was worth it in the end. We broke up though before school started. I wanted to see if there would be any new hot girls to get with." Inuyasha and Miroku both whistled and chuckled.

"What about you, Inuyasha?"

He smirked. "I got with Kikyo. It didn't even take me two days before I got her in bed." They both groaned good-naturedly. Kouga clapped him on the back. "Good job."

"Are you guys still together or what?"

"Yeah, we're still together. She's not bad in bed and besides…I might really like her."

It got silent in the car before they all busted out laughing.

#/1/#

Kagome pushed the school doors open and strutted in. Her eyes scanned the hall ways for a certain auburn-haired girl. Spotting her by the lockers talking to Shippo she ran over.

"Hey!" She greeted happily. She quickly hugged Sango and Shippo and smiled.

"How were your summers?"

Shippo groaned. "I had to help my dad out with the club."

Sango and Kagome both stared at him. "Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Yeah, you think it would. But it wasn't. They kept tagging me and then I had to run around and stop fights. The only good part was was that I learned how to work the lights and all of that stuff. Could be good for the band."

The girls laughed and punched him softly on the arm. "You are such a dork."

Suddenly two arms wrapped around Kagome and picked her up and spun her around. "Ahhh!! Kouga! Put me down!" When he obliged she slapped him on the arm playfully.

"What was that for, loser?" He grinned at her and shrugged. Miroku chuckled and started a conversation with Sango.

"How was your summer?"

"Fine." She said coldly.

"Aw, come on Sango. Don't be like that." She glared at him.

"Miroku. How can I not be like that when you are touching my ass?" Miroku laughed nervously and backed off.

Inuyasha stood there looking pissed. Kagome finally noticing him, glared. "What the hell are you doing here?" She snapped.

He glanced at her and looked away as if she weren't there at all. "Have you seen Kikyo?" He asked Shippo. Kagome stood there slightly dumbstruck and pissed off.

"What the hell is your problem? Don't you fucking ignore me like that you little bastard!" She grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder and forced him to look at her.

He looked down at her and growled. "Get the fuck off of me, bitch!" He pushed her roughly away. Before Kagome could retort, an arm with twinkling silver bracelets wrapped around Inuyasha's torso. Kikyo's head came around his shoulder and gave him a sultry kiss on his neck. He shivered and turned around to kiss her better.

"Oh em gee, that is **so** disgusting. Why don't you and the school whore go and get a freaking room?" Kagome suggested.

Kikyo broke the kiss and narrowed her eyes at her. "Just cause you want my man doesn't mean you gotta act like a little bitch about it."

Kagome stared at her hard. "Do you honestly think I would want that piece of worthless shit?"

Kouga, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo both stared silently at the three. Inuyasha back off a little and tightened his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

Kikyo flipped her long black hair over her shoulders. "Yes, I do. And while we're at it, what the hell is with your hair? God, if it wasn't hideous already I definitely say this took the cake."

"That's it!" Kagome jumped at Kikyo and threw several punches in different directions. When Kikyo started to retaliate Kagome got really angry. She threw a right hook and knocked Kikyo on the ground, before she could get back up Kagome was on top and throwing more punches.

Ms. Kaede came and separated the two quietly. "I want to see the both of you in my office before first period. The rest of you get to class. Now!" Everyone scrambled out of there, Sango throwing a sympathetic look.

After all three walked silently in the hallways, they entered the Principal's office.

"What was the reason for this fight?" Ms. Kaede asked.

"She called me a whore!" Kikyo fired right away.

"So? She is! Besides she accused me of liking playboy Inuyasha and then made fun of my hair!"

Ms. Kaede glared at them both. "Kagome, this is the first day of school! Couldn't you at least wait until the end of the week? And Kikyo, I expected so much more of you. The both of you will have dentition this afternoon. No excuses." The girls both got up and started to head for the door looking peeved. "And Kagome," The girl turned slightly around, "Don't even think about skipping."

Kagome huffed and power walked to her class, ignoring Kikyo the whole way.

She sat down next to Sango in homeroom and glared at the board.

"What happened?"

"I have dentition with Kikyo this afternoon."

#/1/#

**That's** it for now. The remake of chapter one! Soon to come chapter two!


	2. Detention

**Chapter **Two. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and the characters.

#/2/#

Voices screaming and tangling with each other. Struggling to be heard yet some trying to stay quiet and unknown. Screeching laughter echoing around the cafeteria. The sounds of food being chewed and digested slowly. Forks being poked into and around food almost testing to see if it were actually alive. All of those sounds were banging against Kagome's eardrums. She felt that if she didn't get out soon or take her anger out on someone then she would jump up and scream her lungs out. She couldn't handle all of those noises at the moment.

"Kagome? Kagome! Are you all right?"

Kagome looked up quickly to see concerned amber eyes looking at her. She turned her head slowly to look around her table. Shippo was busy eating his food and nodding enthusiastically at Kouga. Kouga was very animated and by his gestures seemed to be telling a very naughty story to pure, innocent Shippo.

"Yeah, I'm cool. I think I just need some fresh air." She stood up quickly and gave Sango a weak smile. She turned around and gripped her skateboard tightly. It was an **Element** that was blue checkered with the logo looking quite devilish on its own. All around it she has plastered stickers of different logos and pictures. Many being happy faces.

She hopped onto her skateboard and guided herself to the doors leading outside. The fresh air brought a bright smile to her face. She walked quickly to the cherry blossom tree that was far away from the cafeteria yet still in the school limits. She hopped onto one of the low branches and pulled herself up another one. There she could see the whole courtyard.

Most people were inside talking to their friends since it looked like it was going to rain that day. Kagome breathed in deeply trying to soak up as much oxygen as possible. Her headache cleared instantly and she felt at peace. She twisted around till her back was against the trunk and closed her gray-blue eyes.

#/2/#

'_What is she doing out here all by herself? Especially up there on the tree?'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. He happened to be sitting on the school's roof top. Being as he was a half demon he was able to jump up with ease.

He had wanted to be by himself during lunch. Kikyo was great and all but he would rather have it just them two instead of her posse always following her around. It really got on his nerves.

A kid named Hojo kept irritating Inuyasha too. He just kept going on and on about how he should be able to control his girlfriend seeing as how now Kagome had detention that day because of Kikyo. He nearly beat the shit out of him. Just nearly. So he came out here to get some alone time.

Instead he found Kagome smiling to herself serenely. He stared at her silently watching her climb the tree and stare around the courtyard. She soon fell asleep, he assumed. His golden eyes raked her body up and down. She was extremely attractive but she was such a bitch to him. Not that he blamed her; he wasn't Mr. nice guy himself.

He jumped down from the roof when a shrill bell echoed across the grounds. He hunched his shoulders up, sighed, then smirked and walked in to Kikyo with a cocky stride.

"Hey babes." He greeted her with a quick suck on her neck. She giggled and wrapped her body around him.

"Are you walking me to class, Inu-baby?" She asked silkily. He loved her voice unless she was yelling or whining. She was dead drop sexy in his opinion. And great in bed.

"Sure, babe. What class do you got?" He asked.

"Chemistry." She groaned while he chuckled softly and nuzzled her neck. "It'll be alright, I promise you."

"Do you Inuyasha? Do you truly?" She asked secretly. He gave her an odd look before hooking his arm around her and guiding her to her class. She turned her head slightly and narrowed her eyes at nothing in particular.

#/2/#

Locks spinning out of control to the right number. Lockers creaking when opened then slammed closed. Voices talking excitedly and quickly. Grunts of annoyance when books and book packs are too heavy. Footsteps thudding heavily on the ground in a rush to get home or hang out with friends.

"Kagome, what is wrong with you today? You've been zoning out all day. What's wrong?"

"Huh? Wait, what? Oh, I'm sorry Sango, I'm just thinking of the detention I have with Kikyo today." She turned around and looked at Sango with an expression that clearly said 'Kill me now'.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I'd be upset too. Well, I'll see you later then!" Sango moved away from the lockers and waved at Kagome.

Kagome waved back and looked at her skateboard. She shrugged, she was already in trouble she might as well ride her skateboard.

She slammed her locker shut and slid her foot easily onto her skateboard. She pushed herself from the ground and rode smoothly down the hall. Some people stopped talking to watch and then turned back around. She had to skate practically across the whole entire school to just get to detention.

She searched through her skeleanimal purse to look for her **iPod**. She quickly put on **'Doomsday'** by Atreyu. She nodded her head to it violently and somehow managing to not fall or bump into a wall.

"Seems like Doomsday came early…." Kagome sang loudly. By the time the song was over she reached the door. "Wow, took long enough."

She opened the door and glanced at the teacher. The teacher was heavy-set, old, and very nice but not a push-over.

"Hey, Kagome." She greeted. "Got any today?"

Kagome looked through her purse and shook her head. "Nope, not today. I had school lunch. It was horrible."

The teacher grunted then smirked. "Well, then I guess it's a good thing I brought extra cappuccino and doughnuts."

Kagome smirked. "You are simply _the_ best person in the world." She worshipped the ground this teacher walked on.

The teacher laughed and waved her hand a little. "Okay, well, I'm off. I'll be back in thirty minutes. Don't skip or cause any type of trouble, okay miss?" Kagome nodded and sipped her drink.

She turned in her front seat to look in the back and saw only two people. One had silver hair and the other had long midnight black hair. She stared a little harder and realized that Inuyasha and Kikyo were making out.

She jumped out of her seat and screamed. "Eww! That is so disgusting! Why would you two do that in here? Go and get room you nasty people!"

They separated and looked at Kagome angrily.

"Oh my god! After seeing you two make a person just wants to drop six feet under the dirt!" Kagome cried out.

Kikyo snorted. "Do us a favor and do it then."

"Don't even start with me, Kikyo! I will sent you to the goddman hospital for a whole damn week."

"What was that you said? An empty threat?" Kikyo snorted with laughter.

Kagome glared at her. "No, it's not. But you have a point…I don't mess around with pigs. Sorry." She smirked and sat down again.

"Inuyasha, what got you in here?" Kikyo asked sweetly.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Kouga and I got into a fight."

"What?" Snapped Kagome. "You beat up Kouga, you bastard?" She and Kouga were like brothers; they always, always defended one another. She quickly strode over to him and swung a left hook.

"What the hell! Get the hell away from me, wench!" Inuyasha moved away from his desk and out of reach of Kagome.

"Don't call me a wench!" Kagome snapped and threw her arm out and slapped him across the face.

"Hell no, bitch! Back off of my man!" Kikyo came up angrily with red patches on her cheeks.

"Oh hell yeah! Come here and make my day, Kikyo!" Kikyo threw a weak fist at Kagome's face. Kagome curved her arm and shot it up into her stomach. Kikyo hunched over and coughed a little. Kagome pushed her onto the floor and kicked her harshly in the rips.

Inuyasha ripped her from Kikyo and pushed her roughly into the desks. "Leave her the fuck alone!" He snapped.

"Fine! What the hell ever! I'm leaving." She kicked the desks and their back packs out of her way, grabbed her stuff, and left the room giving them the finger.

#/2/#

Inuyasha looked down at his girlfriend after Kagome had left the room with her finger still up. Kikyo had a busted lip from earlier, her hair was a tangled mess on the floor, her shirt was almost all the way up and he could see the bruise starting to form there. Her stomach was red with a tint of green forming. Kikyo turned her face to the ground and coughed up a little blood. He stared at the red dots for awhile before he snapped to the real world.

He picked Kikyo up and cradled her. "Are you okay?" He kissed her softly on her cheeks and eyelids. Kikyo stared furiously at the wall.

"I'll be fine." She said coldly.

"What a freaking lunatic. I can't believe she just did that. What the hell is her problem?" Inuyasha ranted.

Kikyo shrugged and glanced around the room for her stuff. "Let's get out of here." She said and stood up abruptly.

"Oh, yeah, okay." Inuyasha said a little surprised. Considering she just got beat up twice in one day she seemed to be in pretty good shape. He was a little curious and suspicious over that. Most people take a while to recuperate. He should know his older brother kicked his ass almost every day. Sometimes he got him back.

Kikyo shouldered her messenger back and grabbed her purse from the floor. "Are you coming or what?"

Inuyasha looked up at her and nodded his head. He wrapped his arm around her hips and walked out the door.

#/2/#

**Mm, **yup there goes the detention for the day. I decided I'll make this story longer than the original one so the kidnapping will probably be in another chapter (not actually in the next one…but who knows?).


	3. Fiancee?

Hey everyone, yeah I know my first chappie kind of sucked. But look on the bright side it can always get better! Right? Anywho, I didn't really know what to think up for this...But I'll make my best out of a punk princess.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly but true, I do not own Inuyasha. Well not yet. BWAAHAHHAH, j/k.  
  
#$%&3&%!$$  
  
Kagome woke up, quickly regretting it, her heard hurt like hell! "What happened?" Kagome looked around, and gaped. She was in a big, cool room. And it was in her taste. She had a big walk in one closet, black with fire paint coming from the bottom. Her dresses and night stand and bed where like that too. She had silky black sheets and pillows and blankets with blue fire on it instead, and on her blanket and pillow, she had a red smiley devil face on it. She grinned. Then Kagome remembered that cat demon came and took her. "Oh my mother fucking Kami! I've been KIDNAPPED!!!!"  
  
At her scream her mother, and her father (she doesn't know this is her father) ran in.  
  
"What is it dear?!" Her mother yelled out while looking around the pretty dark room.  
  
"MOM? What the hell are you doing here in the past?! And who's this guy?! SOUTA!" She ran and greeted her little brother in a tight hug!  
  
"Humph...'gome....'an't....'reath." Kagome quickly let go of him.  
  
"Oh sorry shit head" Souta sweat dropped.  
  
"Well Kagome, this man; is you and Souta's father. I'll have him explain everything to you later. But for long, he should do something about your head, then feed you, and then bed"  
  
"My father? Oh cool, hey wuz up daddy-o? My head? What happened I hit my head or something?"  
  
"Um...I'm sorry milady, but you hit your head on the castle wall when you tired struggling to get out of grasp."  
  
"Oh I did, did I? Huh, and I don't have a what you call them? Coceenicoin??" At that point Kagome, past out from losing too much blood, and stress, and blah, blah, blah. They doctors quickly rushed to her aid, and helped her in a sec, no really they did. Soon the room filled with loud snores from Kagome herself. Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Right, well let's leave the Punk Princess to herself."  
  
Kagome slept; while her friends went out to search for her.  
  
"Ok well, at least we know that she's a Princess, and that the Nekko, take her um...east? Or was it north?"  
  
"SHIT! We're never going to find her this way!!"  
  
"OK, I know what, how about Miroku and I go east? And you Kouga will go north? OK? GOT IT?!" Both guys gulped, ever since Kag got kidnapped, Sango been in oh her cheery self. In other words, every little thing that went wrong she went off like a bomb. (Huh sounds like me!)  
  
"Sango Dear, I didn't know you wanted to be with me!" Miroku went up to Sango and pulled her into a hug while groping her butt. Sango's eyebrow started twitching.  
  
SLAP!  
  
"Miroku! I'm only going with you because I can't trust you to go by yourself! GOT IT?!" With that sleeted the group went to their destined areas. Kouga started running really fast, he got a faint smell of watermelon and cherries; that was Kagome's scent.  
  
Back To Kagome  
  
Kagome woke up at 10am in the morning. She got up and went to her walk-in closet. She pulled out a black tank top that said "WHAT! The fuck you looking at?" and baggy black pants, with a spiked belt and chains, on her left thigh it said "Don't touch my leg". She brushed her hair and pulled into a high ponytail.  
  
"Yo! Mom, Where's the dining room??" Kagome's stomach grumbled. Another cat- demon came to her and showed her to the dining room. There Kagome stuffed her plate full with eggs, and bacon and all sorts of stuff. Then the same cat-demon showed her to the den. Where her father and mother where.  
  
"Kagome, Please sit down." Kagome sat down and looked at her parents with a look like "well?"  
  
"Kagome, the reason you and your mother and brother where sent to the future was because Naraku sent his demons over here, to get the land, I had to protect my family while my demons and I fought against him, at the last fight, Naraku fled claiming that he would come back; and take the land, and maybe even you."  
  
Kagome just nodded; she didn't know this 'Naraku' dude, but if he even got near her she would beat him up like a bloody demon.  
  
"But since you are now 16 years old, your mother had no choice but to bring you and your brother here, after all, your fiancée will be coming here soon, and I need someone to rule over the land after your married, and since you're the oldest you will be ruling over the land and Souta another." Kagome started at her parents like they were crazy!  
  
"FIANCEE?!" She didn't like the sound of that, not one bit. Luckily for her father and mother the bell rang from the door. Lord Inutashio was here with his sons. The whole family went to the door. Inutashio and her father greeted one another with brother-like hugs.  
  
"Welcome, to eastern land!" Inutashio nodded his greeting and turned his eyes to Kagome.  
  
"Well, well, well, what a beautiful daughter you have Sarkuen!" Sarkuen nodded and smirked.  
  
"Ah right these are my sons, the eldest is Sesshormau as you might know. And the youngest one is...Inuyasha" Kagome gapped; hopefully she didn't have to marry him! Inuyasha also started at her with disgust and hatred. No one knew who Kagome was to marry, except the fathers, not even Sesshormau knew.  
  
"FATHER! I don't' have to marry that wench do I?!" Inuyasha screamed in his fathers face.  
  
"EXCUSE ME! I am not a wench! You dumb fucking asshole! I hope I don't have to be with you! GODS! That would be worse then hell itself!"  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
"INUYASHA!" Both parents said at the same time.  
  
"BE NICE TO ONE ANOTHER!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha, while he growled at her. Sess looked at the two with an amused look.  
  
"Father, I think it would be right, If I Sesshormau, marry this wonderful, beautiful, cat demon" Sess smirked at his brothers face; which was full of jealousy and anger.  
  
"Father! Sesshy doesn't have the right to marry her! He just wants to have two lands for himself!" Sess glared at Inuyasha for what he called him. His father and Kagome's father laughed.  
  
"Didn't you just say you didn't want to marry her?" Inuyasha went red in the face and stammered out an "I-I-I d-d-don't know"  
  
Will Inuyasha marry Kagome, or Sess? Who knows!? I can't even decide...yet. Right, so reviews who do you want Kagome to marry?  
  
Sess & Kagome Inuyasha & Kagome. 


	4. Kouga? Tests?

Hey guys, sorry that I haven't written yet. I was trying to think of what to do! Grrr, I need more ideas soon. [Sigh] I have ideas for the later chapters with Naraku in it but that's it! Damnit!  
  
!#/4/#!  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha and turned to look at Sesshomaru. He looked emotionless and mean. She frowned she didn't think she would like this guy very much. Kagome sat down in the den while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat across from her. She glared at both of them. Sarkuen and Inutashio walked in grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Well, everyone, your father and I decided that to marry Kagome you guys both will be tested to see who will make the better husband, father, and ruler of the east, and west lands." Sarkuen grinned sheepishly at the guys, trying to avoid Kagome's glares at him.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Father, I, Sesshomaru have to go against a worthless half-breed? Just to win over this, beautiful, strong, cat demon? What a waste of time" Kagome glared at him.  
  
"Well for your information Sesshomaru, the almighty great dog demon, I don't think it's wise of you to think yourself so highly compared to others, and don't even try your 'beautiful, strong, cat demon' sentence on me again! Cuz it won't work! YOU dumb ass!" Sesshomaru looked shocked at her then glared at her.  
  
"If it wasn't for the fact that I would mostly likely marry you I would kill you in a instant." Kagome started cracking up.  
  
"LIKE YOU COULD!" Inuyasha couldn't help it, he started laughing at his brother. Then Kagome got up and walked over to the lords. She growled at both of them.  
  
"NEXT TIME YOU DO SOMETHING THAT INVOLES ME AND OTHERS ASK US FIRST! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I HOPE NEITHER OF THEM WINS! I DON'T THINK IT'S VERY NICE OF YOU GUYS TO USE YOUR CHILDREN TO GAIN MORE POWER!!" Both of the demons gulped and nodded.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Kagome stormed out of the room.  
  
With Sango and Miroku.  
  
SLAP!  
  
"Perv! Why can't you just leave me alone for once?!"  
  
"But Sango! Your ass just class to my hand!" Sango glared at him. Then all of a sudden Kouga appeared?  
  
"Ah, Kouga? What are you doing here?" Sango had an anime sweat drop.  
  
"Wha? Oh, Kagome's scent led me here to the east side..." With that Kouga ran off and ended up at the castle before them, they wouldn't reach it for 2 days. (Damn he's fast!) Kouga stormed into the castle and into the den (yea I know that was way too easy, but hey I'm doing this on purpose!) Kouga gaped when he saw Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru.  
  
"Ah, sir, what do you think your doing in here?!" Sarkuen glared at the young man in front of him.  
  
"KOUGA!" Inuyasha jumped from the couch and threw a punch at Kouga, which he dodged.  
  
"I'm looking for Kagome you kidnappers!"  
  
"Kagome? Kidnappers?" Sarkuen laughed "we're not kidnappers, and Kagome is my daughter, she went into the gardens if you want to talk to her I'll have my butler bring you there."  
  
The butler nodded towards Kouga; Inuyasha growled and followed him out. Kagome sat down sighing and picking flowers for her mother.  
  
"Man...stupid parents, one of these days I'm going to run away and uh...live with Inuyasha, so I can bug the hell out of him bwahahh! NO way! I hate him way too much to do that! Ewww I think I might have a crush on Inu, and Sess. Nasty!!!" Kagome started puking in the bushes. Kouga ran over to her and grapped her in a hug.  
  
"KAGOME! Are you alright?!" Kagome started making choking noises.  
  
"Ah...Kouga, I think your killing her. Squeeze her harder!" Kouga let go of Kagome; and she ran towards Inuyasha and started beating him up.  
  
"EXUSE ME?! YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH THAT YOU WANT ME DEAD!? WELL THEN MAYBE WE SHOULD KILL YOU INSTEAD THAT WAY I DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU!!"  
  
"GET OFF OF ME! AHHHH! SESSHOMARU GET THIS STUPID CRAZY BITCH OFF OF ME!! AHHHH!! KAGOME! THAT WAS MY HAIR!"  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! EWWWW! YOU SMELL LIKE KIKYO! GROSS! I THINK I'M GONNA PUKE AGAIN!"  
  
Sesshomaru, Sarkuen, and Inutashio ran outside to see what all that noise was coming from.  
  
"KAGOME! INUYASHA! Please can't you guys just please get along with one another until after the tests???" Sarkuen started rubbing his temples.  
  
Later  
  
"Right, Inutashio I think these tests will do great for the guys and Kagome, right?"  
  
Inutashio nodded. "Yeah, there's no way we won't be able to find out who will make better husband, father, ruler, and wife"  
  
Next Day Kagome woke up the next day with a hang over.  
  
"Ahhh, was I drinking last night?"  
  
"No, you just had another fight with Sesshomaru."  
  
"AHHH! Where the hell did you come from!?"  
  
"Sorry my lady, but I was sent to tell you to get ready for the tests for the brothers, and wear something fightable." With that the cat demon left. Kagome sweat dropped. 'Something fightable? What are they excepting us to be fighting this Naraku dude sometime soon? Sounds fun.' Kagome thought. She got out a black corset, which was red underneath the strings. It wasn't one of those tight ones; it was the shirt kind ones. Underneath she wore a short silky black skirt with shorts, shorts underneath. She wore knee high boots that a little bit of a heel. She put up her hair in a high ponytail. She then grapped a black silky robe that was red inside.  
  
When she finally got into the den, all the boys around there gaped at her. Her father frowned.  
  
"Kagome, I don't think you should be wearing that."  
  
"Why not? It's cute isn't it?"  
  
"OH hell yeah!" Inuyasha yelled at her then looked at himself with disgust.  
  
"Did I just say that?!" Everyone nodded and Kagome glared at him and scooted closer to Sango.  
  
'Wait, Sango's here with Miroku?!' Kagome thought.  
  
"SANGO! MIROKU!" She hugged Sango first then Miroku who in return started rubbing her ass. WHAM!  
  
"Stupid Monk, you don't learn do you?!"  
  
"But Lady Kagome, my hand just couldn't resist the powers you and Sango's ass's hold!" Both of the girl's eyebrows started twitching.  
  
"Miroku, we'll give you about 10 seconds to run!"  
  
"1...2...3...4...5....10!" Miroku screamed and ran for his life.  
  
"Ah...well guys, we'll now tell you what kind of tests you'll have to do!"  
  
You'll never ever guess what kind of tests I have made! BWAHHHA! I'm not soo sure yet either...but oh well I'll think about it! 


	5. Strenghts

I'm sorry guys for taking so long, well ok it wasn't that long, but yeah. Anyway I hope this chapter is better.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the gang.  
  
#$%$##5$$%$%  
  
Strengths and talks.  
  
Sarkuen and Inutashio sat down beside each other on the couches. (Kagome's mom sent it to him with a bit of magic).  
  
"Okay guys, the first test will be about how strong you gentlemen are."  
  
Sesshomaru started laughing softly.  
  
"Are you kidding me? I can beat any of these so called demons around me any day!"  
  
Inutashio sighed; "Son that's not the point, you don't understand what we mean about your strengths."  
  
Inuyasha looked at his father, then to Sarkuen.  
  
"Then what do you mean?"  
  
Sarkuen smirked. "Ah, now that's something you'll have to find out."  
  
Inuyasha groaned. 'Great just what I need.'  
  
With Kag, and San.  
  
"Hey, Kag, who do you want to marry out of Sess and the hanyou?"  
Kagome looked at Sango and thought; 'Who do I want to marry? Hmm...neither! Sesshomaru is cold, and ambitionless, Inuyasha I just can't stand period.'  
"Neither, Sango" Sango nodded and smiled at her.  
  
With Kouga.  
  
Kouga walked around his room thinking.  
'Kag can't marry muttface, or Sess...grrr!' He stopped pacing, and left to find Kagome.  
  
1 hour later  
  
"ARGH! Damn! This place is like a maze!"  
Kouga leaned against the wall and hoping against hope that Kag would just appear. Just like that Kagome turned around the corner, singing, 'Nobody's listening.' (This song is by Linkin Park not by me)  
  
"Peep the style and the kids checking for it The number one question is How could you ignore it We drop right back in the cut Over basement tracks Wit raps that got you backing this a like [Rewind that] We're just rolling with the rhythm Rise from the ashes of stylistic dirision With these non-stop lyrics of life living Not to be forgotten But still unforgiven But in the meantime there are those who wanna Talk this and that/So I suppose It gets to a point feelings gotta get hurt And get dirty with the people spreading the dirt [It goes]  
  
Try to give you warning But everyone ignores me [Told you everything loud and clear] But nobody's listening Call to you so clearly But you don't want to hear me [Told you everything loud and clear] But nobody's listening  
  
I got a heart full of pain/head full of stress Handful of anger/held in my chest And everything left is a waste of time I hate my rhymes [But hate everyone else's more] I'm riding on the back of this pressure Guessing that it's better I can't keep myself together Because all of this stress Gave me something to write on The pain gave me something I could get my sights on You never forget the blood, sweat and tears The uphill struggle over years The fear and trash talking And the people it was to And the people that started it Just like you  
  
I got a heart full of pain/head full of stress Handful of anger/held in my chest Uphill struggle/blood, sweat and tears Nothing to gain/everything to fear  
  
[Coming to you]"  
  
Kagome sighed; "That song best describes how I feel right now." Kagome opened her eyes to see Kouga gaping at her. She looked at him puzzled.  
"What is it Kouga? Do I have something on my face?"  
  
"Kag, I didn't know you can sing that GOOD!" Kagome blinked and stared at him.  
  
"Yeah...I can play the guitar very good to. I'm gonna make a band with San, she plays the other guitar and sings on some parts along with me. Miroku is going to do the keyboard, all we need now is a drummer, a clothes-designer; we decided you can do that, and Shippou is going to be the manger and do the lights and stuff." (Alright Shippou is 16 like kag & san k?)  
  
It was Kouga's turn to blink and stare. "Wait, me design clothes for your band?! Why me?!"  
  
"Because you're the only one we know that can make clothes, duh!" She said it so matter-of-factly that he just sighed and said; "sure.."  
  
Inuyasha turned around the corner and heard voices.  
  
"Yeah...I can play the guitar very good to. I'm gonna make a band with San, she plays the other guitar and sings on some parts along with me. Miroku is going to do the keyboard, all we need now is a drummer, a clothes- designer; we decided you can do that, and Shippou is going to be the manger and do the lights and stuff."  
  
'Wait a sec...that's Kagome's voice, she wants to make a band? She needs a drummer? Hmm...well maybe I can get Miroku to let Kagome be the drummer after all I am a very good drummer...' Inuyasha chuckled to himself and went in search of Miroku.  
  
Kouga sighed then hit himself on the head. "Oh! Now I know why I went looking for you! Kagome, do you see me as only as a friend?" Kagome looked at him puzzled. "Um..Yeah, well actually I see you more as a—"  
  
"As a boyfriend?" Kouga asked hopefully.  
  
Kagome looked at him and laughed "As a boyfriend? NO! As a big brother!" She laughed at him again and walked off towards the stadium that the maids told her to go.  
  
"Are you coming Kouga?"  
  
"Oh yeah.." Kouga ran over to her side.  
  
In the locker rooms with Inu and Sess  
  
"Sess..I wonder what they're gonna make us do?"  
  
"I have no clue brother, but the smell of it looks like there's a lot of people out there..."  
  
"Eww, yeah I know, and some of them don't know the meaning of baths!"  
  
With Sarkuen and Inutashio  
  
"Right, we just need Kagome!"  
  
Kagome appeared at the door.  
  
"What is it father?"  
  
"Wha? Oh Kagome! There you are! Come here and stand next to this pole, good, NOW!" With that strong magically robes wrapped around Kagome.  
  
"HEY! What the heck are you doing?!"  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, but we need to use as bait in this test, um now when one of the two brothers come to you, you just tell them they need to kiss you and then your free of the robes!" Kagome gaped at him and glared at him so evil that he "hehe" and backed off.  
  
"NOW LADIES AND GENTES! WELCOME! HERE WE HAVE INUYASHA AND SESSHOMARU! FIGTHING TO GET TO THE LOVELY, BEAUTIFUL, STRONG LADY...KAGOME!! WHO WILL GET THEIR FIRST? WHO WILL GIVE KAGOME THEIR HAND IN MARRAGE?! FIND OUT SOON!!!! AND HERE I GIVE YOU LORD SARKUEN!"  
  
"Thank you ladies and gentlemen, for coming today! Now [sniff] we had to use my own daughter as bait...to get the guys to save her! [sniff] Let the games begin!"  
  
"WHAT?! They can't do that to Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled in protest.  
  
"Inuyasha! We have no time to protest, we must save her! Look there's already demons surrding her!"  
  
Inuyasha was so angry, that he destroyed all the demons on his side in one hit, Kagome gaped at him. He then rushed to her aid "Kagome! Are you alright? They didn't hit you did they?!" Kagome shook her head and groaned.  
  
"GREAT! Inuyasha, for you to free me...we have to..."  
  
"Have to what?"  
  
"..Kiss..."  
  
"WHAT?! ARE YOU SHITTING ME?! I'M NOT KISSING YOU IN A MILLION YEARS YOU STUPID BITCH!"  
  
"EXUSE ME!? I AM NOT A STUPID BITCH! FOR YOU INFORMATION I'M A CAT DEMON! AND I DON'T LIKE IT ANY BETTER THEN YOU DO SHIT HEAD!"  
  
They glared at one another with so much hate, that everyone stared at them surisped waiting for something better to happen, this is much cooler then they excepted. Sesshomaru was still fighting taking his time; he wanted to see his brother and Kagome to kiss. He laughed to himself. All of a sudden Kagome's cellphone began to ring.  
  
"What the? Oh who could that be?"  
  
"Kagome you brought your expensive cell phone here in the feudal era?"  
  
"Um yeah...Oh my god, are you kidding me?! How the hell did she get my phone number?!" Kagome looked at her small, sliver, flip phone, her logo of an angel in the background hiding a devils sword thingy behind her back, said 'Kikyo calling'  
  
"Hello? Kikyo? HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY NUMBER!"  
  
"Kagome it fell from your pocked in dentition, anyways I didn't call you to talk to you, I want to talk to Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome sweat dropped. "KIKYO ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I'M NOT LETTING HIM TOUCH MY CELL! What do you want to tell him?"  
  
"Tell him this: Inuyasha I love you, you sexy dog!"  
  
Kagome shuddered. She then put on a high squeaky voice like Kikyo's.  
  
"Inuyasha, I love you, you sexy dog!"  
  
Everyone one that knew that Kagome hated him gaped at her. Inuyasha started blushing. Sess stopped so long that all the demons attacked him. Sarkuen and Inutashio smiled with pride "YES!" They both said.  
  
"Now Kikyo good bye to don't you dare call me again you fucking dumb whore!" With that she hung up.  
  
"Now Inuyasha, I only said that cuz Kikyo wanted me to say that to you, and could you get me out of here? The binds are kind of starting to chock me!"  
  
Inuyasha snapped back into to the world and groaned. He then bent down and put his arms around Kagome's waist and brought his lips down on hers. He was deeply surisped her lips were soft, and moist. Inuyasha pressed harder against her lips and was surisped yet again that she kissed back.  
  
'Wait a sec..doesn't she HATE me?'  
  
'Yea Inuyasha I hate you but we have to kiss to get me out of here!'  
  
'Woah! You can read minds?!'  
  
'Duh, I'm a miko!'  
  
'Oh right...SHIT! That's bad! I don't want you reading me mind!'  
  
Kagome brust out laughing right in his mouth.  
  
Everyone stared, while Sango was taking pictures of the kiss with her cell.  
  
"I'm soooo going to black mail them with this!" She laughed her head off along with Mirkou who was doing the same thing.  
  
Ok! I'm done!!! Finally!! Hope you like it! NOW! REVIEW REVIEW! Otherwise I won't write another chapter! Well probably I will but still!! 


	6. New person

Thanks guys for all of the reviews! Anywho I'm gonna make this chapter a little uh...dangerous.  
  
6  
  
Kagome sighed. She was lying on her bed thinking about what happened yesterday. 'It's odd really, I mean...I hate him but when he kissed me...I kissed back not wanting to stop...argh..'  
  
With Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha got up from his bed and walked into his brother's room.  
  
"Sesshomaru she's the one." He said.  
  
"The one? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, she can read minds, and when we..kissed...I felt a strange power from her, so I think she's the one."  
  
"Well we'll have to wait till she shows her true powers then we'll know, but in the meantime we'll have to have a close eye on her, she could be in trouble."  
Inuyasha just nodded at his brother and turned and left. "Oh Inuyasha I think your falling in love with her." Sesshomaru said after his brother left.  
  
Somewhere else  
  
"I want you to be her close friend, as to where she will tell you everything. Got it?"  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"Kill anyone that gets in the way. And only bring her to me when she showed her true powers...hehe she will be mine. BWAHHAHAHH!" The girl nodded and quickly took her feather out of her elbow length black hair and took off towards the east lands. She stopped off a short distance so none of the castle demons would have seen her. As she walked towards the gates, she saw a tall 16 year old fox demon. He stopped right next to her at the gate and looked at her curiously.  
  
"I never seen you before, who are you?"  
  
"I'm... Kagura a wind demon, pleasure to meet you um.."  
  
"Shippou."  
  
"Right Shippou, well..so what are we waiting for?"  
  
Kagura shook Shippou's hand and walked through the gate with him. When she walked in she saw a tall tree with a girl in sitting on, one of the branches and a boy with sliver hair sitting on top of the branch above her. 'She must be Kagome...'  
  
Kagome sighed and looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm bored...do something stupid"  
  
"What? Wench, you do something stupid."  
  
"I'm too hot to do that...grrr mom didn't tell me it would get this freaking hot out here."  
  
Kagura stepped up to the tree and looked up at Kagome.  
  
"Hello there, I'm Kagura, a wind demon, and are you Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah, what's it to you?"  
  
"I want to be friends with you."  
  
Kagome jumped down gracefully next to her and looked at her up and down.  
  
"Alright then, hi I'm Kagome, pleased to meet you."  
  
With that said Kagome looked behind Kagura and saw red hair?  
  
"SHIPPOU!" Kagome ran towards him and jumped in his arms giving him a big hug. Then she put her fist down on his read and started rubbing fast.  
  
"ARGH! KAG!!"  
  
"BWAHAHAH!!" Kagome jumped down and ran into her room. Shippou slowly walked towards his room, he was tired. Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders and followed suit. Kagura quickly stepped in the castle and looked around, it really was a nice home. Soon a servant came up and took her to a room for her to sleep in.  
  
With Kagome  
  
Kagome sighed, she was bored as heck so she decided to make some chaos. After all she was born to make chaos. 3...2...1  
  
BOOM!  
  
CRASH!  
  
SMASH!  
  
"KAGOMEEEE!!!! GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE!!"  
  
"NEVER! BWAHAHAH"  
  
Kagome ran from all of the servants and into a room. She quickly put her hand to her mouth to stop laughing and pressed her ear against the door, hearing all of the servants running away she put her hand down and looked around.  
  
Inuyasha frowned, he just heard someone walk into his room. He started sniffing the air, and ended up smelling watermelon and cherries. He groaned that was Kagome's scent.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"AHH! Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"  
  
"That's what I was going to ask you, this is my room you know."  
  
"Oh it is, is it? Well I just made some chaos I suppose my parents will wanna kick my butt, so later dude!" Kagome opened the door and snuck out to her room which was two doors next to Inuyasha's. Inuyasha sighed and his mind starting replying the kiss, before he knew it he fell asleep. Kagome sniffed the air and found out that Inuyasha was asleep. She grinned, she grabbed a bucked full of cold water and her skateboard. She quickly tip toed into Inuyasha's room, and first put the skateboard next to the bed, and then...  
  
SPLASH!  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
SNAP!  
  
Kagome ran for her life with a picture of Inuyasha's face all wet and mad looking. Inuyasha got off the bed and fell on the skateboard. He ended up skating all the way after Kagome with out any balance at all. Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kagura all opened the doors to see what was going on. Kagome flashed by with a camera and Inuyasha behind her losing balance. Sango was on all fours laughing her head off. Sess chuckled then went back in his room. Shippou was holding on to his door laughing his head off. Miroku was laughing his head off so much he started crying but he did look at Inuyasha with pity. Kagome ran outside with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou following. Inuyasha started throwing firecrackers at Kagome, while she did like wise. Sango and Miroku started sword fighting with one another, while Shippou fought with Kiara to practice. Kagura walked up to Sesshomaru's room and knocked twice.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hello there, Sesshomaru, I'm Kagura."  
  
"I know who you are, but the question is what do you want?"  
  
"Me? Nothing, just to be friends with you."  
  
"Friends? Hmm...Maybe I'll think about it." Kagura frowned at him, if she was right, then that must mean he was on her case to, about the one. Kagome sighed, and got out her guitar, she started playing it, while Miroku went to the keyboards. Sango started playing her guitar to, while Inuyasha snuck behind the drums and started playing that. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Ah Inuyasha, I didn't know you were this good at the drums!" Sango said.  
  
"Yeah I use to practice on them at home when I was bored."  
  
"Well...even though I don't like you Inuyasha, but...you can join the band as a drummer." Kagome said.  
  
"Really? ALRIGHT!"  
  
With Kagura and Sess  
  
"I'm studying about the one to, here I'll show you my studies." Kagura left the room in a flash and was back in one sec with a big silk back full of old parchment. Sesshomaru took one and read:  
  
Her heart and soul shall be full of pureness that drives any force of evil crazy, so they end up towards hell.  
  
Sesshomaru snorted, he already read this one. He picked up another one of the bits of paper.  
  
Her mind can see things that others cannot.  
  
He already knew that from Inuyasha. So he grabbed another one.  
  
She yet doesn't know her powers, but she will show her true self to the ones she wishes to save. She is also the rebirth of the strongest miko alive...  
  
"WHAT?! It's got cut off from here!!" Sesshomaru threw the bits of paper on his desk. Kagura nodded.  
  
"I know, and I've been trying to find out who the strongest miko was, but she most of made sure that she wasn't found out from anyone." Sesshomaru sighed. If only he had every single bit of parchment so he could finish the whole scroll, but no it all had to be ribbed into small pieces.  
  
Sarkuen and Inutashio just finished their idea over the next task.  
  
"Great idea buddy!" They laughed and set off to play a game on the computer. Everquest.  
  
Well what do you think? Wonder what The One is? What's the next task going to be? Should they trust Kagura? Does Kagome know? Alright enough questions. Review! Review! Or no more chapters! Nah, I'll still write it. 


	7. Family stuff and Weird dreams

Hey everyone, sorry that I haven't written in a while. I was busy. THen I went to Spain. And then I couldn't think of anything to write. Well here's my story enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the group, some of the Characters are mine though.

Family Stuff and Weird Dreams

Kagome and the gang were all sleeping till the doorbell rang. (Her mom sent it from the future). Kagome snorted awake.

"Huh? What's going on?" Inuyasha got up slowly and walked lazily to Kagome's room.

"Kagome? What time is--" Inuyasha stood gaping at Kagome when she got up. She was wearing a very short silk nightdress. Black of crouse.

"Dunno..let me check...it's 6:30 in the morning?!" That awoke both of them up. Kagome shooed out Inuyasha, and changed into black baggy pants, and a belly shirt, showing off her belly button preicing. She ran all the way into the den.

"What's going on!?" She gaped at the people standing in the den.

Inuyasha came in and looked around. "Who are these people?"

Sango and Miroku were already dressed and sitting down.

"Geez you guys sleep forever."

"We were up since 6."

Suddenly Kohaku and Souta came in all sleepy eyed. They both yawned. Two girls entered the room. They were both 13, same age as Kohaku and Souta. They both had waist-length hair, the same dipples in the cheeks. Their hair was an auburn color. When the sun hit it the blood red color in their hair would shine. Kithic had purple eyes, with a light purple streak in it. Kirtha had sapphire eyes, with a light blue streak. They both had rosy cheeks, and red lips. They were also tan, skinny, and curvy. In other words, they looked like goddess's. They were twins. They turned and spotted Miroku.

"MIROKU!" They ran and jumped up in his arms.

"Hahahah, girls? What are you guys doing here?"

"Miroku we missed you! How come you didn't e-mail us?"

"I've been busy girls, oh sorry for being rude, these are my twin sisters, the one with the purple eyes is Kithic, the sapphire eyed girl is Kirtha."

Kagome nodded and beamed a smile at the girls. They weren't preps. They were tight black shirts, and baggy black pants. They both eyed Souta and Kohaku who were both drooling over the girls. Sango laughed at them.

"Well there sure is some people here who are exicted." The boys blushed. The twins laughed. Inuyasha just yawned and ended falling asleep on Kagome's chest but Kagome was already asleep on his head. Sango grinned and took a picture of them both.

Inuyasha's Dream

"Inuyasha? Hey, what's up?"

Inuyasha looked up to see a beautiful raven-haried girl stand next to him. She had waist lenght hair. His eyes fell down on her chest, perfect. Then to her hips. Wonderful. Then back up to her face. For some reason he couldn't see it clear. It was blurry. His frist thought was on Kikyo, she had waist-lenght raven hair. But she didn't seem the kind of type he would marry and have kids with! But no one else struck in his mind. Suddenly he found himself talking to this stranger as if he knew her.

"Not much, sweeite. How are you?" He suddenly pulled her down into his lap. She giggled and smiled at him. That's when he nocited that she was with child.

"Well...he started kicking again, do you want to feel it?" His hands went to her stomach and he felt a child kick in their. A soft smile came on his lips.

"I'm so happy about this Inuyasha..we're going to be parnets!"

"Yeah..parnets, I can't wait to teach him how to fight!" The woman smiled at him, and kissed him hard on the lips. He kissed back just as hard. She tasted like cherries..and...

"INUYASHA! WAKE UP!"

Back to real life

"Huh? What happened?" Inuyasha opened his eyes to see a black shirt, with fire going around a devil smiley face. Then he realized that what he was lying on was soft, like a pillow, and big and round. Kagome was very very very angry. He looked up to see a pissed off face.

"I'll give you 2 secounds to run." Inuyasha got up and ran as fast as he could forgetting all about the dream. But seeing as how he's a hanyou and she's a demon, he didn't get very far, and had to get taken care of by the nurses later.

The twins smirked, and walked to the boys.

"Wanna go outside and play soccer?"

"Sure." They both grinned at the girls, there was no way these humans can beat them. They were good at soccer.

2 hours later

"WHAT?! WE GOT BEATEN BY 2 HUMAN GIRLS!? TWICE?!" Kokaku screamed in frustaion. Souta was on the ground panting, and sweating. The twins grinned at them, lay down on the grass panting.

"Well that was fun, maybe we should do it again sometime, then we could teach you some tricks." They laughed and smiled. Souta glared at them.

"Yeah but next time we'll beat you!" The girls looked at Souta with thier eyebrows rasied.

"OH really? How?"

Souta thought about it for a moument but didn't have a chance to answer, because Inuyasha Miroku, Sango, and Kagome came out. Kagome and Inuyasha were aguring again.

"Oh a lovers fight? Should we leave them alone guys?" The twins asked while smirking. Miroku and Sango exchanged looks, they didn't answer or laugh. The boys looked at the twins hastily. The twins blinked.

'Why aren't they laughing...?' Thought Kirtha.

'Why are they looking at us like that..?' Thought Kithic.

"What--?"

"--Is going on--"

"--Here?" They both said, cutting off one another and finishing their sentences. Miroku looked at them thoughfully. Sango smiled weakly. Kagome was fuming. Inuyasha was blushing and looking away into the herb gardens.

"We are not lovers! GOT IT!? IF I HEAR YOU SAY THAT AGAIN I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Kagome yelled at them. The twins trembled at her outbrust. The looked at Miroku for some help and back up. He just looked away and took Sango by her hips and lead her to the boys, she looked at him curiously and suspiciously.

"Let's help the boys beat the twins and soccer, and help them fight better" Miroku whispered to Sango. She nodded.

"Should we leave the twins to the loins though?" Sango whispered back.

"Yes...the twins...think their big and bad...it might be because their punks..but still..they need to learn a lesson, and Kagome and Inuyasha will do the thing." He whispered back at her.

"Yeah...they'll make good parnets when their not fighting.." She smiled. Miroku looked at her with love and desire.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

Back with the twins and Kagome and Inuyasha

Inuyasha looked at Kagome thoughtfully (wow! Who knew?) Kagome looked back at him and gave him the finger. He smirked at her, and grapped her finger and twisted it. She smiled at him and punched him in the stomach. They ended up in a big anime fight, you know the cloud. Every now then you saw a head. The twins sweat-dropped.

'ok...'

'ok....weird'

When they finally stopped they looked at the twins.

"Can you fight?" Kagome asked them both.

"Well I think we're pretty good for humans.."

"We fight like ninjas, for your information." Kirtha answered harsly, she was the more stubborn one of the twins.

Kagome just here." Souta came looking confused, while Miroku and Sango smirked and sat down. Kokaku looked at Kagome..She was asking for him to. Inuyasha grinned. Inuyasha whispered in Kokaku's ear while Kagome did likewise to Souta. The twins looked confused at them.

"NOW!" Suddenly Souta attacked Kirtha in the stomach with his elbow. She was taken by surpise. But smirked at Souta, and jumped up in the air and kicked him in the back, but Souta grinned and punched her softly in the chin which threw her up in the air. Kokaku tripped Kithic, but she landed on the ground gracefully but slowly which gave Kokaku enough time to punch her in the back. They had to hit softly because their were demons but they didn't go to soft if the twins were realeted to Miroku then they would be just as strong, and as fast as a hanyou.

Inuyasha looked at them, from different angles, Kagome just sat down and looked at them. Inuyasha then sat down next to Kagome.

"What do you think?"

"Their pretty good fighters..but not good enough to fight like a ninja..They need to execpet the attacks, and be ready, but their not...so they pretty much lied to us...We'll have to help the boys and the twins how to fight like a ninja and a demon, ok?" Inuyasha nodded taking his eyes off of the young teens, and looked at Kagome. She looked so pretty and intelligent...How come he never noicted it before? Kagome looked at Inuyasha hastily and saw prayer beads on his neck? 'huh?' She giggled to herself.

"What?"

"Who put the prayer beads on you?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Kikyo, she thought it would make me love her, and so that she could control me, but she wasn't able to."

"OH I see...Well Kikyo is dumb anyways. She should just stop living, she puts too much damage in this world by being born in the first place. Yo Sango come sit next to me!" At that sentence Inuyasha suddenly fell down into the earth with a pinkish-purple light around him. He made a deep human shape hole.

"YO! Inu, are you alright!?" Kagome was laughing her head off so hard that she ran in the castle to use the restroom. When she came back Inuyasha was sitting down, all dizzy-eyed. Miroku looked at Kagome thoughfully.

"You put a subdoeing spell on him Kag...but how? What did you say to make him fall like that?" Kagome thought for a moment.

"Well I said..'Sango come **_Sit_** With me." At that Inuyasha fell again in the earth.

Miroku though for a moment as a monk-in-training. "I believe sit is the word to subdoe him....hmmm that's going to come in handy for Kag.."

Sango and Miorku both eyed Kagome. They knew what was going on in her head. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha, and slowly grinned an insanse grin. She then started giggling like mad.

**"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT ,SIT!!!!" **

"Kagome! We know that you hate Inuyasha! But he's not a **demon **like **you!** He's just a **hanyou!**"

At that, Kagome stopped saying sit, and looked down at the 16-inch deep hole.

She yelled down at him, "**SORRY INUYASHA! I WANT SAY THE 'S' WORD AGAIN! UNLESS YOU PISS ME OFF!"** She smiled and waited for Inuyasha to jump up gracefully in the air, unharmed, and hug her. She snapped back to real life. 'Hug me!? Whoa..where did that come from!?'

Down in the earth with Inu

'I'm soooo going to kill her." Inuyasha slowly got up and jumped in the air and saw only Kagome outside waiting for him. He looked towards the west side, and saw the sunset. (Or is it east that the sun sets? I have no clue..) He sighed and sat down next to her.

"I won't do it again unless you piss me off, I promise." She looked at him with pity, and desire? He looked into her eyes. And was lost in those brown eyes. All he could think of was 'god I wish I could see love for me in those eyes.' Kagome looked into his gloden eyes. She sighed. And thought 'I'll never win **_his_** heart, Kikyo already took it...' Slowly Inuyasha bent down and grapped her around the waist, and kissed her hard on the lips. Kagome gasped in surpise, which Inuyasha took adavtage of. His tounge sild into her mouth, Kagome grinned and fought back. 'She tastes like cherries and watermelon...' Inuyasha's dream from before popped in his head. That was Kagome, that was with child! His child!

He pulled back fast. Kagome looked at him in surpise. Then hurt crossed her face.

"I'm sorry..I shouldn't have done that...I-I gotta go...! See ya!" Kagome ran so fast in the castle that Inuyasha didn't have a chance to say that it wasn't her fault. But rather his.

'That was Kagome in her dream...as an adult..her hair isn't that long..but it was only a dream..it wasn't real life...I'm not seeing the future or anything..just a dream..and desire...I suppose.'

Kagome

Kagome layed down on her bed on her stomach..holding her pillow while thinking.

'Why did he do that?! Why did I do that!? Oh man..this can't be happeneing! I just kissed Inuyasha! NO, I didn't...no one will find out no one...hehe' With that she fell asleep.

**Her dream**

**"INUYASHA! Where are you?! I need you!!" Suddenly a searing pain sweeped through her. **

**"OUCH! Wha-What is going on?" **

**"Shhh...it's alright..don't move...he's coming..." Kagome looked up to see a man with long curly black hair. He was patting her head with a wet cloth. Something about him made Kagome feel cold all over. She looked around her, there was sign of anybody else. Or of anybody coming. She couldn't hear anyone. Then she smelled another person coming into the world. She looked down, and saw a big stomach, and Kagura down by her feet looking disgused. Kagura stood up and held a baby, a baby boy. She gave it to her. Kagome looked at the baby, but found no love for the baby. The guy next to her smiled at her. The baby started crying at loud. He frowned.**

**"Who are you?! Where's Inuyasha?! I don't want this baby!! Kagura what are you doing here?! What's going on?!" Kagome started crying from all of this. Then he smiled at her. And had a lust look in his eyes. **

**"Sweetie..what do you mean? Inuyasha? HAHAH! He's locked up, Kagura is our assiant. How come you don't want our baby?" **

**"Our..our baby?! EWWWWWW! Now that makes me hate the goddamn thing!" Kagome threw the baby on the floor, feeling sorry that it might die, but didn't want it to live anyways. She got up and ran, ran as fast as her demon speed allowed her. The guy was screaming her name out, but she didn't understand a word he was saying. Suddenly it got all dark around her, and she fell. She tired to grap on to something, but nothing came. But a hand. Inuyasha grapped her and pulled her up. **

**"Are you ok? Did that creep do something to you?" She shook her head, and hugged him, like she would never see him again. He hugged her back, then she slapped him hard. **

**"What took you so long?!" Inuyasha looked surisped then laughed. **

**"The guards were fucking annoying...anyways let's get outta here!" He grapped her and ran. **

"Kagome! Wake up! Kagome!!"

"She's hopeless.."

"So is Inuyasha..let him wake her up."

Kagome woke up to see Miroku and Sango leaving. Soon Inuyasha came in all sleepy. He took one look at Kagome and rushed to her aid. He hugged her.

"What's up?"

"I had a nightmare...this dude..he did something...and I was giving birth to his child, but I think I killed it...and I ran...and we met..then I hugged you..and we left..it's confusing." Inuyasha looked at her confused.

"A guy? What did he look like?"

"I don't remeber...he had black hair...I think it was curly...I don't know!" Inuyasha sighed. This wasn't good news. And strange as it is he had a dream like that to....

Flaskback

**Inuyasha woke up to someone screaming something. **

**"INUYASHA! Where are you?! I need you!!" **

**He got up quickly. And soon found a big bloody bump on his head. He touched, and wondered what happened..Where was he? Who was that person? It sounded like Kagome. He looked around and found Kikyo lying in there on the floor, all pale (Paler then usal) and red-eyed. He sighed, should he ask what's up with her or just run and find Kagome? Maybe she knew a way out. She looked up at Inuyasha and saw that he was awake. **

**"Inuyasha! I'm soo sorry! I didn't know! Hurry! Kagome she needs you! Naraku..he did something to make Kagome pergeant super fast, and have his child less than an hour! Or crouse he raped her to..but you need to save her! That child will be the end to us all!" **

**"Wait! He did WHAT?! To my Kagome?! and who is this Naraku dude?!" Kikyo looked hurt that he said that Kagome was his. But she overlooked it for the sake of her life. **

**"Here! I have a key for us to escape! I'll help you for a little while! But then I must leave!" She got up slowly and stuck a key in the door, and threw it open. As if on cue the guards rushed in and stapped Kikyo in the arm. She swargged like she was drunk then took a dagger and ripped his dick off. The guard fell down. Inuyasha jumped up and punched the living lights out of the other guard. **

**"This way!" Kikyo said and ran to the left side. Suddenly she disappered. Inuyasha looked around him. Then sighed and used his nose to sniff his way to Kagome. He could smell her blood. It was strong. Then he smelled a baby..part of it smelled like her, the other part smelled like some kind of trash. Then the smell of baby disappered and turned into a stinking smell of death. He frowned. He ran even faster then his hanyou speed. He ended up in a room--with a dude--the thought it might be this Naraku person, and Kagura. **

**"Kagura?! What are you doing here?!" She turned to him, all pale and bloody. Her mouth opened but no sound came out, so instead she mouthed 'HELP!' Behind him Kikyo appered, all healthy looking then before. She was wearing a silk dress, that had a low back on it, it was long, and blood red, and sparkly. She smirked at Inuyasha then looked at Naraku. **

**"Naraku baby, you said, I could have Inuyasha..and that Kagome wouldn't kill the baby..." **

**Naraku sighed and sat down on the bed that Kagome was on. **

**"Yeah..I thought so to..oh well..I'll just have to have you." He grapped her and pulled her down on top of him while kissing her hard and ripping his pants down, while she took her dress off. Inuyasha looked away with disgust. He ran trying to find Kagome. He saw her falling down. He grapped her hand and pulled her up. **

**"Are you ok? Did that creep do something to you?" She shook her head, and hugged him, like she would never see him again. He hugged her back, then she slapped him hard. **

**"What took you so long?!" Inuyasha looked surisped then laughed. **

**"The guards were fucking annoying...anyways let's get outta here!" He grapped her and ran. **

****

Hope you liked it! I also hope this gave you an idea for the future!


	8. Lovers? Maybe

Alright I'm going to make this chapater about all of the couples. Of crouse Sess and Kagura will be the spys..hehe let's see what's going to happen.

Lovers? Maybe...

Sesshomaru woke up sharpling in the morning, like always. He got up and took and quick hot shower. He got out of the bathroom only in a towel wrapped around his waist, and another towel in his hands drying his long sliver hair. He went shargiht to his computer and turned it on. Then he went to his CD player and turned on Linkin Park super loud, well as loud as his sensivte ears allowed.

Kagura woke up slowly, and looked at the clock. 6am, sharp, good. She got up and walked to her bathroom and took a long shower. She then came out with her black flared out sweatpants, and a sports bra on. She brushed her hair quickly, and tied into pigtails then braided it. She opened her door, and walked right into Sesshomaru's room without knocking. They become pretty close 'friends' since she came here. She stood gaping in the doorway, then laughed, and sat down on his bed. He was wearing only a towel.

"Hi..." He said weakly, then rushed into his bathroom with his clothes. He came out with baggy black sweatpants, and a thight black tank top.

"Ready?" She asked sweetly. He frowned at her.

"Yes...maybe I'll have you knock on my door for now on." She laughed, and he pouted. She laughed even harder. They walked out together, side by side, talking. Inuyasha and Kagome passed by them, avoiding each othes eyes, but then Inuyasha took her hand and pushed her into the wall.

"Why are you avoiding me?!"

"Leave me alone Inuyasha!"

"NO! I want to know why your avoiding me!?"

"I...." She would have answered if it wasn't for the fact that Sess and Kagura were standing there. Inuyasha followed Kagome's gaze and saw them.

"Kagome is avoinding you brother? What have you done this time?" Inuyasha gave him the finger and took Kagome's hand again and they both walked away and into Inuyasha's for some private talk. (For real their gonna talk, and I'll put that later in the Chapather). Kagura stared at them for awile, then looked at Sesshomaru.

"What was that all about?"

"Dunno...wanna check it out later?" Kagura grinned at Sess. He laughed. She looked so cute like that.

"Come on, let's start running around, or otherwise we'll miss on what's going on between the lovers in this castle!" Sesshomaru nodded, and they both ran around outside in circles around the castle, and boy was that castle HUGE! While they were running they saw Sango and Miroku.

"Sango...do you have feelings for anyone?" He looked her in the face while blushing.

"Um...N-no...m-maybe...I-I d-don't know..." Miroku sighed, and looked down, and grabbed her hand. He then pulled her into a deep kiss. Sango blushed a million different reds, but kissed him back. Kagura and Sesshomaru sniggered which snapped them out of their kiss. Sango looked at them with anger. Miroku gave them the finger and took Sango to the edge of the woods, talking to her.

"Hmm...they sure know how they feel...now it's time for Kagome and Inuyasha!"

"Yeah but I have to take a shower first...then the twins and the boys.."

"Wonder what happened to Kouga?"

"I think he went back to the future to go to school, he said he'll be back though.."

Suddenly a new girl came. She had red hair, in ponytails. She wore a short chercked skirt, and a tight black corset. She had bright green eyes.

"Hi! I'm here for Kouga?"

"Kouga isn't here, he'll be back in a couple of hours, would you like to stay here?" She nodded, and soon a serveant came and showed her to her room. Kagura and Sesshomaru showered quickly. They both saw Kouga come in the building looking upset.

"What's up?" Kagura asked.

"I heard that Inuyasha and Kagome seem to act even more like a couple..." Kagura shuggered. Nothing she could do about it. Sesshomaru just looked at him and said, "We have a new girl in here, her name is Ayame, she said she was looking for you." Kouga paled at that.

"A-Ayame? She's here? This doesn't mean good news...." Kouga gulped and ran into his room. Kagura and Sesshomaru followed. Ayame came out of her room, she looked pissed. She stromed into Kouga's room.

"KOUGA! IS IT TRUE YOU LOVE ANOTHER?! HOW COULD YOU!! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO MARRY SOON AND YOU LOVE ANOTHER! WHO IS SHE? I SWEAR I'LL KICK HER FUCKING ASS!!" Normally Ayame never cuss's but she really did love Kouga. Kouga just paled some more and gulped.

"I DON'T LOVE ANYONE! I DON'T LOVE YOU EITHER! AND YOU WILL NOT KICK KAGOME'S ASS! SHE'S MY WOMAN! AND I'LL PROTECT HER FROM YOU AND INUYASHA!" At those words Ayame ran out of the room and into her room crying. Inuyasha and Kagome both came in Kouga's room looking flushed. They both were breathing hard. (Hint, hint)

"What's going on here?" Kagome asked rather harsly to Kouga.

"Ayame...she and me are engaged..and I don't love her! Your my woman Kagome!" Kagome blinked at him. Inuyasha ran to Kouga and punched him in the nose, which sent him flying. Ayame looked at her window to see Kouga flying with a bloody nose. She quickly jumped out of her window and kneeled next to him.

"Are you alright?! Was it that bitch Kagome?" Kagome came out of the window looking pissed. Inuyasha followed suit.

"**SIT!**"

"What was that for wench!?"

"I'm not a wench! I'm name is KA-GO-ME! And I did that because you hit Kouga!"

"Yeah but he said you were his woman! Your not his woman Your mine!" Kagome looked startled. Then a hurt look crossed her face.

"**I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN! I AM NO ONE'S WOMAN! AND I WISH YOU WOULD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"** She slapped Inuyasha hard on the face, then ran to her room crying. Ayame stood up and said, "I'm going to kick your woman's ass." Inuyasha laughed at her face.

"You'll never be able to kick her ass, never, first you'll have to go through me, then her, and I'll tell ya, both of us aren't easy to fight."

Ayame looked at Inuyasha like he was crazy.

"Your a hanyou, you shouldn't be too hard to fight." But suddenly Kouga grabbed her arm.

"Don't, he's stronger then you think, please don't get into fights with them..." Ayame looked at him with pity and took him up in her arms, and jumped back into her room. Inuyasha looked slighting confused then chased after Kagome. Sesshomaru and Kagura both turned around and sat down on the floor.

"Wow..."

"I didn't know..."

"That they were..."

"That deep in love!"

Kirtha and Souta walked past holding hands. Souta was blushing and saying sweet-nothingness in her ears. She giggled at him and blushed to. They walked off. Next came Kokaku giving flowers to Kithic. Kagura looked at Sesshomaru.

"I feel like I walked into the '**lover's castle**' " Kagura said.

"Me to...well Shippou doesn't have anyone...nor us..." Kagura looked at him, and pulled him into a deep kiss. He looked surspised but kissed her back. They both walked into Sesshomaru's room. And started making out. Shippou sighed and looked out the window. Everyone was a couple..Kagome & Inuyasha...Sango & Miroku...Souta & Kirtha...Kokaku & Kithic...Sesshomaru & Kagura...everyone but him. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Shippou sighed and answered the door to find a pretty girl around is age stood there. She had short brown hair with two small ponytails on the side of her head. She was wearing a tight black skirt, with those leg nets on, she had knee high boots on, and a tight black shirt, that said: **Got a problem with me? Well too bad!** She had black nets on her arms, with those sock sleeves on to.

"Hi..I'm here to see my adopted dad? Sesshomaru?"

"Oh I think he's busy, but I'll show your room.."

AN: and that's the story of the couples! BWAHAHA! OK I know very very boring..but this wasn't exactly a chapater chapater...just some clues and stuff...er but the next one is gonna be better! It's going to be the 2nd task!

**  
**


	9. Second task and more

OK sorry guys that I haven't updated in awhile. But well like I said chap 8 isn't a real chap. Just something I felt like writing. But Ayame and Rin did come into the story. Right just letting you know.

-----------------------------

Inuyasha woke up, to someone knocking on his door. Then a servant came in. He yawned.

"Can I help you?" The servant bowed.

"Sir, you need to go and get dressed quickly, and go into the main dining room, to eat a fast breakfast with the princess and the king and queen, then you'll have to go and take the next test." Inuyasha nodded, and dismissed the servant. He then quickly grapped a pair of black baggy pants, that was lined with glow in the dark. He also put on one of his favortive shirt. It was a baggy black shirt that had a heartagram on it. The heartagram was a blue, outlined shappire. Inuyasha brushed his hair, then grabbed his spiked belt and his chains, and his spiked braclets and such. He put it all on, on the way to the main dining room. When he got in there, Kagome looked up, and gave him a death glare. With her eyeliner on it looked even deadler. She eyed his clothes slowly, and apporved by nodding her head.

"Ah! Inuyasha good to see that you finally came to join us! I had to sent my servant to get you...I was afarid you might have slept in." Inuyasha just grunted at the King, and his father, which gave him a deadly look. Sesshomaru took one glance at him and said nothing. Inuyasha had the luck to sit across Kagome. She kept giving him dirty looks across the table. Of crouse her father didn't see her. Then Rin came bouncing in the room, clapping her hands. She wore a black skirt, with rips and such in it, and a black shirt on. She also wore a spiked belt and such.

Kagome was wearing her black baggy pants, with a black belly tank top on and a net shirt. Kagome of crouse prieced her tounge last night. Her father kept sneaking**her**dirty looks. She also wore all those spikes and such. (too lazy to repeat myself).

"Well! Now that the princess and the princes are done eating, the guest, oh my we seem to be getting more guest with each passing day, aren't we? Well they can bring food with them to the task!" A servant came by and passed each guest a bag with food in it. They all nodded their thanks, and left the room. Kagome stood next to Inuyasha.

"So...do you think father will make me be the bait again?"

"Probably."

"Well at least you'll be prepared this time." Inuyasha laughed a dry laugh at her.

"Oh shut up. It's not like, I wasn't prepared!"

"Yeah right! You were soooo not prepared! You stupid belligerent (eager to fight)."

"What?! I am not belligerent! You absurd (silly) little girl!"

"Excuse me!? I AM NOT A ABSURD LITTLE GIRL YOU JERK!" He sniffed at her with disgust.

"I animosity you." (Strong dislike for someone.) He glared at her. In truth he didn't know what the heck that meant.

"Whatever."

"When have you started dressing like a punk, jock?" Inuyasha looked up at her in surprise.

"What are you talking about? I've always been a punk...I just happended to be black mailed into dressing like a jock," Inuyasha said, while shuddring. Lucky for him Kagome believed him.

"Kagome, dear, come with me? I need to tell you about the plans of the task." Kagome rolled her eyes. Yup she was bait again. Joy. She'll have to act all helpless, to a devoring hungry animal or demon. And wait for her prince in shining armor! Yeah right. She could defend herself thanks. She WAS after all a cat demon, a proud, strong, indepented cat demon. Ah, what can I say? Just like a cat, is the way she acts.

"Yes father..." She gave Inuyasha and Sesshomaru a quick bow, and left. Her father kept giving her funny looks.

"What is it father..?"

"Kagome, daughter, I don't want you to dress like that anymore, you can still dress 'punkish' but please dress like princess's do in this time." Kagome gave him a horrfied look. Sarkua gave her a hard look. So she just nodded.

"Kagome, I have something for you first..." He turned his back to her and got out a box. He opened and it showed a pink round shepre. He took it in his hands, and closed the cold metal against her skin. She looked down at it, and gasped. It looked too pure to be on her neck.

"This my dear is the shikon no tama, it is your duty to protect it." Kagome nodded quickly knowing what he meant by what it is. She hid it underneath her tank top. And followed her father to the cage. He quickly wrapped a miko robe around her, like from the other task. He gave her a sorrowful look, and left. She sighed, getting bored. Then came a lizard demon. She looked at it with disgust. The demon looked at her with hunger.

"AH, a cat demon...how nice." He said in a smooth, clicking way.

"Ah, a lizard demon...how disgusting, and pitfully weak." The demon clicked his tounge on the roof of his mouth, and held back his desire to tear her from limb, to limb.

"You are under a strong spell, mistresss. Ssso do not mock me." Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

"Perhaps, but I can always escape, after all I am a miko also." The demon glared at her. He didn't know that.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru slowly, but carefully walked into the maze. When they both came to a pitch-fork, Inuyasha went right, and Sesshomaru left. Inuyasha walked with caution, having his claws ready for any demon that might be in his way. He stopped walking when he saw a yellow mist hanging peacefully in the air. It glittered at him, saying **Come....you know you want to.... **Inuyasha walked into the mist, and immedatily felt like the world turned right side up. Then he started seeing visions.

**The day he was in kindergarten. His mother pushed him in the classroom. Inuyasha looked up at her with big, round, sweet, kind eyes. She laughed and pushed him softly in the room. The teacher looked up and smiled a big round kind one. The classmates looked up, and gave him disgusted looks seeing that he was a hanyou. Expect one. The girl grinned wolfish at him. She sprinted out of her chair, and hopped all the way to him. She did a imation of a bunny at him. He wanted to laugh, but instead he backed into his mother. She smiled, and pushed him forward. **

**"Hi! I'm Kagome, nice to meet you! What's your name?" She said in a cute, adroable, how-can-you-resist-me voice. Inuyasha flushed in the face, and stuttered; "I'm...I-Inuyasha, nice to meet you Kagome..." She grinned even wider, so wide that he saw all of her white teeth. **

**"Do you want to play with me? We can be panthers today! And every other day if you want to!" Everyone stared at Kagome, she was always so nice, no matter what. **

**"You...don't care that I'm a hanyou?" Kagome laughed, a sweet laugh. **

**"Why should I? Your just like everyone else...human, demon, or hanyou, I don't care what you are! I just care _who _you are!" He smiled and ran with her to the play room. **

**Elemantray School **

**Kagome ran out of the classroom and into the hallway. She flushed from anger. Kagome powerwalked to the prinicals office muttering under her breath. Suddenly Inuyasha sprang out in front of her. Kagome "ekked!" and jumped back in surprise then her anger came back, and she pushed Inuyasha playfully hard into the wall. **

**"Ooof! What was that for?!" Kagome sighed. **

**"...That darn teacher is blaming crap on me that I didn't do!!! Just because I'm a punk, and skateboard in the hallway, and do tricks on school propiety doesn't mean she can blame something on me that I didn't do! It's because I'm a punk, isn't it?!" Inuyasha looked at her, then bursted out laughing. **

**"And your going to make a big deal out of that? Come on Kagome, your a punk, you shouldn't take this seriously, YOU out of all people should know better than that!" Kagome cracked into a smile then laughed her head off so hard, that she fell on the floor. When she got up they both grinned, and jogged to her house, screw the teachers. When her mom saw Kagome and Inuyasha skipping school again...she gave them both a wipping, till Kagome told her what happened. Kagome's mom stormed into the school, walked into the teachers room with Kagome and Inuyasha behind her. **

**"My daughter just told me that you are blaming her for something she didn't even do! Now why the fuck would my daughter say that? I know that she does not dare lie to me, even if she is a master in lying, I will always know the truth." The teacher was so scared of her look, that she said the truth, and Kagome's mom, cussed her out, and told her off BAD! So bad that Kagome and Inuyasha cracked up laughing on the floor again. **

**High school**

**Inuyasha meet...Kikyo. He started going distant around Kagome, then compelety ingoring her. All he ever had time was for Kikyo, and his perv'ed friends not counting Miroku. Kagome got angry, then she resented Inuyasha. Kikyo ruined their friendship. Kagome was exemtrely angry at Kikyo. **

**In the Castle**

**Kagome and Inuyasha started hanging out more. Their friendship growing till it was amlot like it use to be when they were little kids. Inuyasha saw her laugh at his jokes, respect him, and doesn't mind that he's a hanyou like most people did. Inuyasha then saw through her, she wasn't the tough girl like she acts, Kagome is a sweet, innocent, caring girl no matter what. She was pure of heart and soul. And the brain. Inuyasha regreted for what he did. **

Inuyasha walked through the mist, as a new man...not. His eyes scanned the area around him. No sign of a demon, he frowned,_ what are they all on the other side with my brother? _

With Kagome

Kagome yawned to herself, and muttered a quick spell. The robes fell down in a heap around her feet. The lizard demon looked up, but he showed no surprise at what she did.

"I'll let you live, if you go now, and don't harm anyone in this Kindom anymore, go." The demon walked off not once looking back. Her father did tell him that she would do something like this, pity she would have tasted good. Kagome stepped gracefully down and walked up. She laced her hands around the jewel on her neck, for proection, or just for comort she didn't know. Kagome narrowed her eyes when she saw a shadow. The shadow stopped seeming to hear her. Then the shadow turned the corner. Kagome blinked and looked at Inuyasha in the face. She gasped at loud, and put her hand to her heart. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome just smirked and slapped him.

"What took you so long?"

"Somehow I knew that your father realized that you weren't going to stand around all day long." She stuck out her tounge at him, and said nothing. He turned around again and walked off, this time with Kagome trailing along behind.

Later on

"INUYASHA! Are you listening to me?? I'm verryyyyy BORED!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha. Who had his hands upon his ears and was trying to ingore her. _How on earth did we ever become friends?!_ Because of Kagome's yelling, she attracted a strong demon, who had a bow and arrows, and because Inuyasha was trying to block out her yells he couldn't hear the demon running towards them. But of course he wasn't using his nose either, because also of Kagome, her scent was all over and he couldn't smell anything else. Before they knew it the demon stood in front of them. This demon, was in a womans shape. She had long white hair to her feet, her eyes glittered with sliver. He body shone with a billarant bright light. Her clothes hardly touched her soft, decilate skin, it just flowed all around her like water. She smiled, and brought her eyes down into Inuyasha's. Amlost instanly his eyes glazed over, he tired to walk to her, to kiss her, to anything with her.

Kagome nociting this went right in front him to stop him. But it only delayed him. So instead she just knocked him out.

"Nice try, but you _can't _and _dare_ not try and enchant a _woman_." The demon frowned slighty but said nothing. She put down the fancy, and elf made bow down, alone with elf made arrows. Kagome knew that if elfs made a weapon for you, then you were amlost undeafeatable. She also knew how they made their weapons. She could have made them too, but alas they wouldn't even be close to being the same. **(Think of Lord of the Rings weapons). **The demon walked to her and still said nothing, nor gave any appereance of what she might do. The demon was right in front of her face, nose to nose kind of deal before she spoke.

"You are a miko, how..._pleasnet_, I shall give you my bow and arrows if you let me have this young man over here." Her words flowed like water to Kagome, and she gracefully trusted her hand at Inuyasha's direction.

"I would rather fight you then let you take one of my friends!" The demon narrowed her eyes at 'this silly little girl'.

"So be it!" The demon jumped five feet away from Kagome. Her body, her hair, her eyes all turned into a nasty gray, while her dress insantly had rips and holes on it, with tears at the edges. It was black. The demon's nails grew and grew till they were long enough to use as a weapon. She didn't even think of the bow and arrows. Kagome ran from the attacks the demon threw at her. Kagome was fast, and strong, and also smart, yes but she had a hard time, for this demon moved with such grace, and speed that it was hard to see her. Kagome cried out and fell to the ground, inches from the bow and arrows. Blood trickled down Kagome's cheek. The demon stood behind her, inches from giving a death kiss to Inuyasha. Kagome seeing the bow, crawled to it. The demon too busy adrming Inuyasha's hair didn't notice Kagome at all anymore.

Kagome grabbed the bow and arrows. She swun the arrows which was in a quiver on her back. She took one arrow and fastened on the bow. She then aimed her target: The demon. The demon looked up to see a flying, pinkish light hit her in the forehead. She screamed a blood-curtled sceam, and had her hands on the arrow trying to free herself from being priefted. But to no avil. Kagome gasped, and fell down to her knees, then every thing blacked out.

Next week

Kagome woke up and smiled to herself like a little child. She looked around and saw that she was in her room. Inuyasha came in the room, bringing her, her lunch. Inuyasha noted she was awake, but eyed her smile.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" He put his hand to her forehead. She still smiled at him. But spoke with her teeth clenched together.

"Inuyasha, how the hell did I get here? What the heck happended?" Her words came out all confusing because of her tounge priecing and that fact that she hadn't been able to practice talking with it because she was asleep for a whole week after she had it done. When Inuyasha gave her a blank look, she just slapped him, and kicked him out of her room.

"This is the thanks I get for treating you for a damn week and for worrying about you?!" Inuyasha shouted at the door. When she didn't reply he left and went to tell the King that she was awake.

Kagome got dressed in the usal. But instead she wore a binkni top. It was a tanicular, and black, it was rimmed with sapphire, and had the playboy bunny on it. It was a brithday gift, from...Miroku. When Kagome got out of the room, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Kagura all greeted her.

"Hey! Feeling better?" Sango asked.

"YUP!"

"Hey, Kitty, looking good in that top I got ya!" Miroku hugged her.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Now can you get off of me?"

"It's nice...that your feeling better. It took me amlost all day just to get out of that maze." Sesshomaru frowned a little then turned and left with Kagura trailing behind. Kouga turned the corner, with Ayame on his back again. Kagome looked up at Kouga and smiled. She gave him a big, friendly hug. Ayame glared at her. Her green eyes buring with rage, jealousy, and disdain. Kagome smiled at Ayame and then walked off. Kouga said nothing and walked into his room, and slamed the door in Ayame's face.

Somewhere else in this world....

Naraku was growing stronger day by day. No one knew why, he just was. Soon he'll become a full demon, a strong one. Top of the pyrmaid. He was growing restless. He wanted to give pain to Inuyasha. And for that he needed Kagome. Kikyo was no use of him anymore. He needed to get rid of her anyways, so he sent her on a mission. Kikyo just left too.

"Soon....Inuyasha...soon...." He muttered in a voice that would make your skin cold all over.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Good and long enough? I'm glad. I'll update as soon as I can. Though I only get on the weekends. Review.


	10. Naraku finally here

Hello my wonderful reviewers and readers! Thank you for your reviews! Now sorry it took me this long to think of something, but alas I was caught up with exam homework, and a play. Also I've been getting in trouble a lot lately...even though I didn't do anything! Sigh Just because I happened to be hanging out with my friends in a basement for two days doesn't mean anything! GRRRRR parents! Oh well. I'm not sure if I should make Kagome a cat demon still anymore, I mean I keep forgetting she is one...sooo...I'll just make her a strong human?

Does Inuyasha disappear later in the anime/manga! I saw a picture of him and Kagome kissing while he was disappearing in his human form in daylight. He CAN'T just leave Kagome like that...I mean geez after he gets over Kikyo and already he's leaving Kagome! For crying out loud people! Um..well...anyways..hehe on with the story!

-

Kikyo sighed in her sleep. She was lying peacefully, with a sorrowful look on her, on a tree (Like in the series, when she takes Kagome's jewel shards.) She was wearing the normal grap of a Priestess. She really never _was_ the slut in the future like everyone thought her as. Kikyo was just on another mission. Typical really if you asked her. She and Kagura were Naraku's fave assassians. This time she had to bring in Kagome to Naraku. Kikyo wanted to rip his thoart out when she heard that he wanted Kagome. But Kikyo had a plan on her own. She _would_ be the one to kill Inuyasha, and bring him to hell with her.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Kikyo's eyes snapped open, to reveal dark brown, cold-hearted eyes. Her little soul stealers came out of nowhere, and wrapped themselves around her frail body. She brought her hands together and put them up to her chest, while closing her eyes. Soon she disappered and reappered in Inuyasha's room. Her eyes softened a little but not too much. She sat down on one of the chairs, and drifted off to sleep again. By the time dawn was raising in the sky, Kikyo had already left Inuyasha's room and walked slowly to Kagome's room.

She looked at the peaceful girl, and walked in. She grabbed a black tank top, and a black sweater, a black miniskirt with two black high heels. She got out her underwear clothes and threw them on the bed. Before Kagome could wake up, Kikyo placed her two fingers on her forehead.

-

Kagome opened her eyes, to see Kikyo above her. _What's that slut doing here!_ She then realized that she couldn't move, nor scream! Kikyo smirked down at her, and pulled her up out of bed. Kikyo touched her forehead again. Kagome tired to yell at her, but all she could do was move her legs and arms a bit.

"Kagome, I put a spell on you, now get dressed I already got your clothes out. I'll have my back turned don't worry." Kikyo turned around and gave Kagome a little privacy to get dressed. After she was done, Kikyo took her under her arm, and was wrapped up again in her soul stealers. They disappeared, and reappeared in another room. The room was black, with blue all over. Kikyo gave a glare and then left the room with her long black hair swishing at a nonexist wind.

-

Inuyasha woke up, and the first scent that hit his nose, was the scent of Kikyo. _What was she doing here! How...why...what...?_ Inuyasha followed the scent all the way to Kagome's room. Dreading to find a dead, bloody Kagome on the floor, he opened the door slowly. He let a sigh of relief out when he saw that Kagome wasn't dead, but she also wasn't there. He could smell her scent, so she didn't leave the room through the window nor the door...that must mean that Kikyo took her! He ran out of her room, and into the hallway. He passed his friends rooms and ran right into the King's room.

"Your Highness! Kikyo kidnapped Kagome!" The king looked up immeadtially.

"WHAAAAT!"

"I'm sorry Your Highness, I couldn't follow them because Kikyo must have teleporated!" The King blinked once then twice and got up.

"My Baby girl has been ki-kidnapped!" The King glared at the wall, formatting a plan.

-

Kagome sat on the bed, and fumed. She wanted to know what was going on, and she wanted to know **_now._** Suddenly Kagura came in the room, wearing a kimno and an emotionless mask on her face.

"Kagome, Naraku is execpting you now." She forcefully grabbed Kagome by the arm and dragged her to the chambers of Naraku.

"Kagura! What are you doing here working for Naraku!" Kagura sighed and glanced at the girl in her arms. The girl's sudden anger, and disappoinment made Kagura feel like she should tell her why.

"I am not allowed to speak with you Kagome. If you wait you might get some answers." Kagome looked up once Kagura stopped walking and saw huge, oak doors. There was a fancy craving of a dog demon fighting of millions and millions of other demons. She stared in awe at the door. Then all of a sudden she was pushed into the room by Kagura. Kagome layed swarpled on the floor looking up at Kagura.

"Just walk farther into the room. He will talk to you when he feels like it." Kagome glared at Kagura but picked herself up anyways. Kagura closed the gaint doors and left her alone. Kagome looked around in the dark till she saw an open window more like a baloceny. The see-through carnets flapped around in the wind. Kagome looked into the half moon for awhile till she heard a voice that made see nightmares for the rest of her life in her mind.

"Beautiful night isn't it my dear?" Some couagre sparked inside of her when he called her dear.

"I am not your dear." Kagome snapped back. All she got in return was a chuckle.

"Why Kagome, I thought your father told you that I was going to make you mine!" He feinged surprise.

"He did! But that does not mean that I will allow it!" Before she knew it Naraku was up in her face, glaring at her dead in the eye.

"Listen girl you do not have the right to speak to me like that anymore! I allowed it for a bit because I found it amusing, but if you want to live any longer I suggest you shut your pretty mouth and listen to me!"

"Never will I listen to a lowly hanyou scumbag like yourself!" Naraku slapped her in the face and hard enough to knock her down. She fell to the floor, her hair surroned her body, her hand clucthing her cheek. But to her surprise Naraku looked to be in pain also. He was starting at his hand, which was sizzling and burning.

"Hmm, I didn't expect you to be a strong miko. How weird Kikyo never did that to me when I touched her..." Kagome threw a look of disgust at him. _'That's so sick! Kikyo what is wrong with you?_' Kagome thought.

"Kanna! Take Kagome back to her room, and then bring me some cookies.." A little girl with medium white hair came and grabbed Kagomes hand leading her back to her room. Kagome looked down at the girl with pity. _'I wonder how this little girl came here to be in Naraku's hands?'_ She shuddred she didn't want to know...

-

"Kikyo! Why is it that when I touched Kagome her miko powers burned my hand?" Naraku asked. Kikyo sighed.

"Kagome is still a pure little child inside. So when anyone, evil, mind you makes a move to harm her in anyway her miko powers react and hurt the person also. Espeically if she is defenless. It doesn't work if she's fighting the person if he or she isn't evil enough."

"I see, so because I'm so 'evil' her miko powers...yes I understand. Well then I will have to make her unpure." Kikyo snorted with laugther.

"Naraku you can't. Like I said if you harm her in _anyway_ her miko powers react. Trying to make her unpure will make her miko powers serverly damage you." Naraku glared at the dark and groaned.

"Damn pure mikos!"

-

"Alright, so we'll take this fortess, and you guys will take the other side. Now Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said that they will go in the castle after we weaken it." Both Kings nodded to the cowrd of demons and humans alike. Inuyasha eyes kept flicking from red to gold. No one noticed execpt his older step brother. Sesshomaru was actually amused by that though.

"MARCH! One-two-one-two...!" The demons and humans all followed the Kings, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku.

-

How was that? I'm not sure how long it is but oh well. Anyways REVIEW REVIEW! BWAHAHAHA.


	11. Lust, war, and truths part 1

Thank you for all of the reviews! I don't have much to say sooooooooooooooooooo...Does Inuyasha leave Kagome in the end of the series or something? Anyways on with the story! **WARNING: might contain some sexual scenes! No lemons, but it might contain, sexual atmosphere, sexy clothes, make-out session, etc. But no sex! And if that happens, I WILL not write a lemon, you can imange that for youself! Thank you! **

**Chapter 11: Lust, War, and truths part 1**

Kagome frowned, while sitting down on 'her' bed. '_Alright, I checked the place while 'Kanna' escorted me back to my room. There is no chance of escaping. Great, just GREAT! Now how am I supposed to escape? I just hope that Inuyasha or at least my father will come and try to help me...'_ Kagome sighed and layed down on 'her' bed, '_Might as well, get some rest. I can think of a plan later.'_

Naraku stared down at the girl from where he stood. He had successfully made a lustful potion. Now all he had to do was give it to Kagome, and put it in her lip gloss. Then when Inuyasha comes and storms into her room, she would seduce him from her lustful mood, after that, if he was lucky; Kagome and Inuyasha would have sex and then he could touch her as much as he wanted, as long as she didn't feel theartened. Man, was he smart or not?

He slipped some of the potion into her drink, and then slipped the rest into her shiny, pink lip gloss. He grinned, and then he sliently left the room. Kikyo slipped into Kagome's room, and left a pair of VERY inimaite clothes on a chair.

Kagome woke up and looked to her right. _'Huh, I don't remeber having a glass of water before...oh well I'm dying of thirst.'_ She picked the glass of water up and chugged it all down. When she was done with that, her cheeks flushed red, and she started getting really hot.

"Phew, is it just me or is it HOT in here?" Kagome said while fanning herself. Her sapphire eyes scanned the room until they laned on a pile of loose clothes on the cair. Without a moments thought she stripped her clothes off, and put on a black corset, outlined bright blue, and a black thong. She then put on her lipgloss, smacking her lips together, and then smirked.

"Man...I feel sooo much better now. Hmmm...those silk sheets look really comfortable right now." Kagome jumped into the bed and got herself comfortable, all the while having a BIG desire, that she never felt before.

While everyone was running towards Naraku's castle, no one noticed the sun setting. But as soon as it did, Inuyasha's hair turned black, his claws and fangs disappered along with his ears, and human ears popped up. He lifted his hand to look at it, and growled as best as he could.

"Damn it! I forgot all about the new moon tonight!" He muttered curses underneath his breath and ran on even faster then a normal human could, well besides Mirkou.

"Lord Inuyasha! We have spotted the castle up ahead!" A young man yelled at him, while pushing his team even farther.

"GOOD! Everyone that's with me, come on!" Inuyasha jumped up and ran towards one side of the building. A demon from his team walked up and punched a big hole for them to get in.

"Right, ok you humans go to the right side and injury anyone that fights you enough so they can't get back up, but DO NOT kill them. You demons on the left side and do the same, half of the rest go up with me, while the others stay here and guard."

"Yes, sir!"

Inuyasha looked at one of the demons that was going with him. He trust a cloth of Kagome's in his hand.

"Sniff her scent out...and we'll follow." The demon nodded, and followed Kagome's scent.

Kagome moaned. '_This is soooooo boring! Where are all of the hot guys? Where's INUYASHA! Men!'_ Kagome sighed and rubbed the blanket, liking the soft silk. (Men I would do the same! I love the feel of it! Sorry..) She got up and looked around her room again. A few candles were burning, they had a wonderful smell to them. They smelled like apples.

Suddenly Kagome heard a CRASH!

"What the hell is going on here?" She questioned to herself out loud.

"Well my dear, don't you look sexy?" Kagome turned around and stared at Naraku.

"Naraku!" She hissed.

"Ah, don't dear. Inuyasha will be here shortly, you won't have to wait long..." Naraku smirked at Kagome, while she moaned at Inuyasha's name.

"Well lovely, I think I should leave now..." Before Kagome could do or say anything Naraku was gone.

On the other side of her door, Inuyasha was growling as best as he could as a human, and was about to slam into the door to open it.

"Lord Inuyasha, we shall go join your brother's team and help them!"

"Feh! Go ahead!" The humans and demons nodded and left at a fast pace. Inuyasha opened the door and glared around the room.

"Kagome!" Kagome got up and smiled seductievly.

"Inuyashaaa, I'm right here..." He turned his head, and his jaw dropped. His cheeks burned red.

"K-Kagome?" She smiled and pushed herself aganist his chest, while bringing her arms around his neck, playing with his hair.

"Yes, Inuyasha? I know...how about we get comfortable on the bed over there?" She grabbed his hand and pushed him in a sitting postion on the bed, she then thought for a moment and pushed him all the way down on the bed. After that she sat on him, around his middle. Kagome ran her fingers up and down his chest, smiling down at him.

"Kagome? What happened to you?" She frowned a little.

"Nothing, what happened to YOU?"

"It's the new moon...I turned human."

"Oh darn, it might have been funner if you were in your hanyou form." She smirked down at him. His whole face went red at that comment. Kagome giggled at his face.

"Oh dear me, don't you look **_handsome_** when you go red?" If possible Inuyasha went even redder. Kagome smiled and brought his torso up to her chest, and started bringing butterfly kisses on his neck, up his cheek, and onto his lips. The potion in Kagome's lipgloss stirred lustful emotions deep inside of Inuyasha. His mind was telling him no, but his body had already accepted the kiss and was starting to tear off her clothes.

_'Stop! I might lose my innocence if you don't stop now! I already lost my first kiss, I don't need to lose that next!' _Kagome thought/yelled at her lustful emotion.

**'Why not dear? It is sooo much fun. Really, it would put you out of your misery.' **

_'NOOOOOO! When I have sex, I want it to be with someone I love and when I'm ready!' _

**'Ahhh, such navie dreams and hopes. Don't you love the hanyou anyways? And believe me your body is ready!'**

_'Not just my body! My mind, and emotions! If you won't stop, I WILL!' _Before the other Kagome could do anything, the real Kagome used her miko powers and took control again. Right away her cheeks burned with embarrassment from what she did. She pulled back and jumped off Inuyasha and grabbed the blanket covering her body. Inuyasha sat on the bed, breathing heavily. He blinked once, then twice, then his whole face went red.

"K-Kagome...I-I'm so s-sorry. What happend?"

"I d-dunno...I-I have to change now...could you turn around?" Inuyasha nodded slowly, and turned around. Kagome dressed in a corset like dress. The whole thing was black, her corset was outlined blue, and had blue strings, she had sleeves that were cut all the way up to her elbow, and they were cut just above her elbow also, off the shoulder deal, she had a long flowing skirt attached to the corset to go with it. After that she put on some boots.

"Inuyasha? It's time to confront Naraku now..." Inuyasha turned around and nodded, with his jaw on the floor. Kagome grabbed a dagger put it in her boot, and then grabbed some arrows and a bow. They both nodded and left the room, heading they're way to Naraku.

I'll make the second part soon I promise! Just had to give my fans something! Also I have my belly button pierced now! Cool huh? And I have a bf! YAH! We had our first kiss a couple days ago. I made a new quote, tell me what you guys think of it! I dunno if you can call it a quote though...

My Worst Fear

"You stand there, watching me cry like a little girl, you laugh to your hearts content while tears fall slowly down my face and onto the floor, you smirk and ask me if I had enough, I stand up and put on a brave face and confront you, my worst fear..."

Also visit my site! w w w. x a n g a . c o m/ f a l l e n m i k o f r o m h e a v e n

Just get rid of the spaces, if you can't see that, then e-mail me.


	12. Author's Note

To all of my hardcore loyal readers I would like to say that I am rewriting the whole story of Princess, Punk, and Demon. After I've gotten several reviews saying that I need to update I reread my story and found that I sound like an immature child with horrible spelling errors and grammar. I did not like that at all so I am going to rewrite it and it'll be better although still somewhat similar (so don't fret!). I'm also thinking of a new title. However I'm not very good with titles so that'll take time. Haha.

Thanks for reading and reviewing my story! I'll keep it up to date now. As much as possible.

P.S. I'm not starting up another story. It'll be the same link, and probably title, you'll just have to reread the chapters since I am able to replace them. Thanks!


End file.
